Lightning Rod
Lightning Rod is a wooden roller coaster located at Dollywood in Pigeon Forge, Tennessee. Marketed as the world's first launched wooden roller coaster, the ride is themed to hot rod cars from the 1950s and was manufactured by Rocky Mountain Construction. It was originally planned to debut on opening day in 2016, but a problem with the ride's unique launch system delayed the opening to June 13, 2016. A mechanical issue occurred the following week, resulting in an extended closure that caused Lightning Rod to miss most of its debut season. History Dolly Parton first unveiled plans for a new roller coaster at a Dollywood amusement park presentation on August 7, 2015. Known as Lightning Rod, it would become the first wooden roller coaster in the world to use a launch system instead of a traditional chain lift hill. Featuring a peak speed of 73 mph (117 km/h), it would also become the world's fastest among wooden coasters. The ride, estimated to cost $22 million, represented the largest investment in park on a single attraction as of 2016. The investment is one component of a multi-year expansion costing $300 million, which began in 2013. Lightning Rod was scheduled to open with the park on March 15, 2016, but the opening was postponed. On March 24, 2016, Fred Grubb of Rocky Mountain Construction (RMC) stated that the roller coaster's magnetic launch system, which was being developed by an outside contractor, "would not be able to perform at the level required for proper ". Grubb did not elaborate any further on the nature of the problem, nor did he estimate the length of the delay. Lightning Rod opened occasionally for "technical rehearsals", where select guests could experience the ride, but it didn't open officially to the public until June 13, 2016. On June 20, 2016, Dollywood announced that Lightning Rod would be closed while a recalled mechanical part was being replaced on the roller coaster, by request of Rocky Mountain Construction. Park officials re-opened the ride, again as a "technical rehearsal", on June 29, 2016. On September 5, 2016, Dollywood announced that the ride was once again fully operational. Mayfield Dairy released a co-branded ice cream flavor called "Smoky Mountain Fudge" advertising Lightning Rod. Ride experience Lightning Rod's trains are themed to hot rod cars from the 1950s. Each train has six cars, each seating four people (in two rows of two riders), for a total capacity of 24 riders per train. Lightning Rod departs the station via a right-hand turn and is launched up its first hill, accelerating from zero to 45 mph in 7.7 seconds before reaching 192 feet. After a short drop, the train crests and descends its tallest hill, dropping 165 feet and attaining its maximum speed of 73 miles per hour. Lightning Rod then climbs to the left and enters the first of several steeply-banked turns, banked at 121 degrees. Dropping out of the turn, the train rises to the right, then snaps to the left and back to the right again. After another right-hand turn, Lightning Rod enters another snap-left-then-right sequence. The train enters a double-up climb before descending the mountain through a sequence of four consecutive drops prior to banking right and passing near the station. The train then enters its final turn, a climbing 180-degree turn to the right, before dropping and entering the final brake run, leading to a right-turn back into the station. Category:Coasters that opened in 2016 Category:Rocky Mountain Construction Category:Wooden Roller Coasters Category:Launch Coasters Category:Coasters with LSM Launches Category:Dollywood Coasters Category:Dollywood